The present invention relates to ink cartridges; and particularly to an ink cartridge of an inkjet printer, wherein ink in the ink box is supplemented from the farmost end so as to avoid that ink in one side is exhausted, while the ink in another side can not supplement to the output port.
The prior art ink cartridge of an ink-jet printer is illustrated in FIG. 1, which is formed by an ink box 1B and an ink box cover 2B at the top surface of the ink box 1B. The interior of the ink box 1 has a receiving chamber 12 for receiving ink. Filling material A is filled in the receiving chamber 12. A bottom of the ink box 1B has an output port. A plurality of air channels are formed at the top end of the ink box cover 2B. The air channels 26 are exactly communicated to the liquid filling hole 27. The liquid filling hole 27 is at the same side of the output port 13. When the ink flows out from the output port 13, since the liquid filling hole 27 is at the same side of the output port 13, the air flow only flows at the side of the output port 13 of the ink box. Thereby, the ink can not be supplemented to another end in the ink box 1B quickly. Thus, the ink can not flow out easily (since one side has a large flow, while the supplement speed is slow), even ink in one side of the ink box 1B is exhausted, while the ink at another side can not supply to this side successfully.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides an ink cartridge of an ink-jet printer comprising an ink box, and an ink box cover connected to the ink box. The ink box has at least one receiving chamber for receiving filling material; and a bottom of each receiving chamber being communicated to an output port; a lower edge of the output port is adhered with a plug having a via hole and a draining preventing film for preventing ink from flowing out.
The ink box and an ink box cover are melted-connected through vibration and friction. A top of the ink box cover is installed with a liquid filling hole, and an air inlet. The liquid filling hole is at the same side of the output port of the ink box and the air inlet is at an opposite side of the output port of the ink box. A part of the liquid filling hole is protruded from an inner surface of the ink box cover have notches. Thereby, air may flow through the notches. Upper sides of the liquid filling hole and the air inlet are covered by a film layer by thermally melting. A tearing track is formed on the film between the liquid filling hole and the air inlet. A plurality of posts are installed in the ink box cover. Thereby, after the ink box is melted-connected to the ink box cover, the posts extrudes the filling material therein so as to form an air flow path.
When the ink is absorbed from the output port, the ink in the air inlet will be absorbed to the output port in advance and then flows out from the output port so that the ink in the air inlet flows to the output end successfully and thus. The ink in the ink box is supplemented from a farmost end so as to avoid that when ink in one side of the ink box is exhausted, the ink in another side can not supplement to the output port.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.